The present disclosure relates to additive manufacturing systems and methods for printing three-dimensional (3D) parts. In particular, the present disclosure relates to methods and systems for improving layer selection in additive manufacturing using sensor feedback.
Additive manufacturing systems, such as 3D printers, may be used to build three-dimensional parts from digital representations of the parts. Initially, a 3D design model or representation is created using appropriate modeling and design software. The output of the modeling software may be an STL file or the like. Then, the 3D model may be converted into a series of layers using software, such as “slicing” software. Thereafter, each layer may be processed to create machine-readable instructions for directing one or more elements of an additive manufacturing system along a specific path to create a particular layer. The machine-readable instructions may be in the form of, for example, G-code tailored to a specific type of additive manufacturing machine. After each layer of the part is created, the fully built part may be further finished, e.g., by machining, in order to bring the part into particular tolerances.
Examples of commercially available additive manufacturing techniques include extrusion-based techniques (e.g., Fused Deposition Modeling (FDM)), fusing or binding from a powder bed techniques (e.g., Selective Laser Sintering (SLS), Selective laser melting (SLM), and Electron beam melting (EBM)), lamination techniques, photopolymerization techniques (e.g., stereo lithography), powder- or wire-fed directed energy deposition (e.g., direct metal deposition (DMD), laser additive manufacturing (LAM), laser metal deposition (LMD)), and others.